Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of sharing electronic data, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, a method of sharing electronic data, and a data sharing control program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2005-269422A discloses a print server, which spools an electronic file attached to an electronic mail (“email”) as a print job, when the email requesting printing of the electronic file is received from a registered user. The print server further sends email that is set with a right to access the print job to the registered user, thus preventing an unregistered user from accessing the print job such as the spooled electronic file.